<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mimpi Mahal by BabySky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765350">Mimpi Mahal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky'>BabySky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VERIVERY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Budak Korporat!Gyehyeon, Established Relationship, Highschooler!Kangmin, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minchan is barely mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Kangmin, jas kerja, dan mimpi mahal seorang Jo Gyehyeon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Gyehyeon/Yoo Kangmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mimpi Mahal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadang Kangmin suka lama lama ngeliatin Kak Gyehyeon yang mampir ke kafe masih dengan baju kantorannya. Keren gitu keliatannya. Kangmin suka berdiri lama di kaca habis itu, mikirin gimana kerennya dia kalo nanti juga udah kerja. Tapi terus dia sadar diri. Lulus SMA aja belom, mau kerja gimana. Kuliah dulu, Dongheon suka ngingetin. Kalo Kangmin nanyain soal Kak Gyehyeon yang udah kerja tanpa kuliah, Dongheon sering mukul dia. Kasus khusus, katanya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kangmin manyun. Dia cuma mau nyoba pake jas. Soalnya semua orang di kantor Kak Gyehyeon pake jas. Irinya makin makin pas sekali waktu Kangmin ngejemput Kak Gyehyeon ke sana buat ngajak makan, eh yang dijemput malah lagi ngobrol sambil ketawa tawa sama mas mas ganteng -yang juga pake jas rapi. Kangmin ngeliatin bajunya sendiri, switer sama jeans. Kan jadi gapede. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kak!” Kangmin akhirnya manggil sambil lambai-lambai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kak Gyehyeon bales ngelambai. “Sini, dek!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kangmin nyaris kesandung sepatunya sendiri. Jarang jarang Kak Gyehyeon manggil dia pake Adek. Apa cuma mau pamer di depan si mas mas ganteng itu? Hih. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenalin, ini Kangmin. Kangmin, ini temen aku, Minchan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si minchan minchan itu ngangguk. “Hai.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kangmin nyengir sok asik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucu banget, Yun. Adek?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nggak. Pacar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenapa lagi?” Gyehyeon merhatiin Kangmin yang masih manyun manyunan. “Temen beneran yang tadi tuh.” Dia nambahin katsu ke piring Kangmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kak Minchan tadi keren banget, ya.” Dia malah ngaduk ngaduk nasinya pake mayones. “Keren, cakep, keliatan mapan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyehyeon nahan ketawa. “Kamu mau bilang apa?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aku tuh pengen cepet cepet lulus. Terus kuliah. Terus ntar cepet kerja biar bisa pake jas keren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jadi tujuan kamu pengen pake jas doang?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya nggak.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Terus maunya apa?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maunya makan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yaudah sana makan. Mau nambah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mau lah! Pake ditanya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sampe selesai makan, Gyehyeon gak tanya apa apa lagi soal Kangmin dan jasnya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kerja tuh enak gak sih kak?" Kangmin cetusin lagi pas makannya selesai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Konteksnya apa dulu?" Gyehyeon nanya. "Uang? Atau apa?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Semuanya." Dia mikir. "Kadang aku liat kakak enak bisa beli beli apa aja tanpa harus minta orangtua." Kangmin liat bibir Gyehyeon ngerapet. Dia gak pernah suka omongin soal orangtuanya. "Tapi ngeliat kakak yang tiap akhir bulan stres mikirin tutup buku, terus tiap weekend juga masih mbantu di kafe, mimpi-mimpi mahal kakak… aku tiba tiba jadi sedih." Kangmin manyun. "Aku kuliah aja belom, ngeliat kakak tuh rasanya berat banget. Aku bisa gak ya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyehyeon ketawa kecil. "Mimpi mahal, ya…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rumah pribadi itu mahal loh kak." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Makanya harus nabung dari sekarang." Gyehyeon masang senyum <em>reassuring</em> yang biasa dia pake ke pelanggan atau ke pakbos kalo mau minta cuti.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aku penasaran." Kangmin ragu sebentar. "Soal aku…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kenapa kamu?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aku ada gak di mimpi kakak? Di masa depan mahal itu yang akak perjuangin dari sekarang, ada aku gak?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acara makan malem ini harusnya jadi momen lepas kangen abis kesibukan masing masing, bukan sesi deep talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kamu…" Gyehyeon narik napas panjang sambil megang tangan Kangmin. "Belajar yang bener aja dulu ya, lulus, kuliah di jurusan yang kamu suka, cari kerjaan yang ngebayar sesuai dengan kemampuan kamu. Terus baru kita omongin ini lebih lanjut. Oke?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emangnya kakak mau nungguin? Sampe aku lulus, sampe aku bisa pake jas? Sampe aku punya kerjaan yang bagus dulu, baru aku diijinin ada di mimpi kakak?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padahal Kangmin tau pacarnya ini situasional. Dia gak suka mikirin masa depan yang trrlalu jauh (selain impian rumah pribadinya), dia gak suka ditanya soal tencana jangka panjang, </span>
  <em>
    <span>karena emang gak punya. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dia hidup buat hari ini sama besok, bukan buat lima atau sepuluh tahun ke depan. Hidup sebagai <em>suicide survivor</em> bikin dia nganggap mikirin masa depan sebagai beban. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kalo misal kakak janji dan gabisa menuhin gimana? Kamu kecewa?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sementara Kangmin itu lebih suka perencanaan. Dia mau semuanya bisa dia kontrol, termasuk rencana jangka panjang mau ke kuliah mana dan kerja di mana. Dia bahkan udah mulai nyusun CV dari sekarang. Kadang ngeliat Gyehyeon yang begitu berlawanan sama dirinya, dia heran sendiri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maafin aku. Kakak pasti gak suka ngomongin ini." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"<em>It's okay</em>." Gyehyeon bangun. "Ayo pulang!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pas Kangmin diturunin dari taksi dia ngejar balik, nunggu Gyehyeon buka jendela terus teriak, "Kakak nggak harus nunggu aku! Kakak boleh jalanin hidup semau kakak, tapi nanti aku bakal kejar balik pas aku udah bisa pake jas dan udah sukses! Aku bakal kejar! Aku janji!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Di dalem taksi, Gyehyeon senyum lebar banget. Ada airmata di ujung matanya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tunggu sampe nanti aku bisa ada di mimpi kakak!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Mungkin Gyehyeon boleh berharap buat sedikit masa depan. Agak lebih jauh </span>
  <em>
    <span>sedikit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>